User blog:The Irish VS Writer/Spider-Man vs Batman 2
Spider-Man vs Batman 2.png|Irish VS Writer My Most Wanted Rematch (Remake) by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Spider-Man vs Batman 2 is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description Marvel Comics vs DC Comics! The greatest and my favourite heroes of Marvel and DC will finally jump back into battle, Will Spider-Man win once again or will Batman finally gain his revenge years after his defeat! Intro (Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Spider-Man... Boomstick: Batman... Wiz: Marvel and DC's most popular heroes, easily the most relatable and while gods like Superman and Thor battles the gods and aliens from space, these two battled street thugs that bigger heroes would ignore. Boomstick: And while yeah they do solve the smaller problems that plague our society and they may be less powerful than other heroes but they still get respect and are even on the greatest teams of their universes: The Justice League and The Avengers! Wiz: 7 Years Ago these two battled against each other and Spider-Man won but instead of just mentioning the new comic feats that have happened since then we will be giving both of these heroes feats and skills from Video Games, Movies and the Cartoons. Boomstick: Don't mistake that for allowing those bullshit forms like Captain Universe or Yellow Lantern will not be taken into account for a few different reasons we won't mention. Wiz: With that explained let us begin... Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Spider-Man Wiz: The streets of New York are not only filled to the brim with the scummiest people that can be imagined but also regular joes who want to protect their home to Billionaires to who want to protect this city after a life-changing experience or even gods. Boomstick: Yeah with one supervillain there are two other superheroes hell, They are even is a community of them like in that movie Kickass! Wiz: Pretty alright analogy there Boomstick, But anyway, with the amounts of Gods and metal armour wearing heroes there are you would not expect that one of the most respected members of this large community of protectors isn't a bulky Superman looking man but in fact a cocky college student by the name of Peter Parker! Boomstick: If you knew Peter Parker in secondary school you would call so much bullshit on Wiz's statement because...he was just the biggest nerd that had ever lived whose parents left him to his Aunt and Uncle when he was pretty young, don't make the joke Wiz... Wiz: Oh alright. So much for that anyway, yes Peter Parker was pretty pathetic with his round glasses and his love for science made him an easy target for the likes of Flash Thompson. Boomstick: Before that guy became a national hero who lost his legs in the war, he was kind of a dick, he would push Peter around call him a nerd, laugh at him you know all of that boring bully stuff that you see in all of those shite American school movies. Wiz: This man was practically made to be tossed around at school until one day when on a school tour to Oscorp (Trust me, this name became annoying after a while) a spider that was radiated landed on Peter's hand and with one bite...changed his life. Boomstick: WIP! Batman Intermission Boomstick: Ohhhh boy that was a lot of information right there. Wiz: Very True Boomstick but we will have to brush through all of this information to find out who would win a battle to the end, It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle Results Category:Blog posts Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:The Irish VS Writer Off-Season Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:Marvel Comics vs DC Comics Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles